The Girl in the Mountain
by DreamRiderGirl
Summary: When Mystique Sonia finds an old legend, she realizes that it prophecies the return of the legend's villain, Shadow Moon. But is the legend true, Or simply a fairytale. Bad summary, don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in the mysterious land of Hidden Kingdom there lived two siblings who together ruled the sky. To do this, the elder brother used his magical powers to raise the sun at dawn, while the sister used hers to bring forth the night. Thus, they created harmony throughout the land. _

_But as time went on, the younger sister grew resentful, for the humans and animals that worked and played in her brother's day hid and slept through her beautiful night. _

_One fateful day, she refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her brother tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked girl of darkness- Shadow __Moon. She vowed to shroud the kingdom in eternal night. _

_Regretfully, the elder brother used the most powerful artifacts in the world… the Elements of Order. Wielding them, he defeated his younger sister and banished her to the tallest mountain, Mt. Hima. _

_The brother then took on responsibilities for the sun and the moon, and order has been maintained throughout Hidden Kingdom ever since._

"Hmm… Elements of Order," Mystique Sonia said to herself. "I know I've heard that somewhere before. But where?"

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I currently have writer's block on Lightning's Sister. But I felt like I had to publish ****_something _****so I did this. It's been in my head for a while now, so I'm finally getting it out. Hope you like it and please r&r!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, guys, seriously. PLEASE review. It lets me know I'm doing a good job and keeps me going. But you not reviewing after this being up for I-don't-know-how-long kinda hurts. SO REVIEW!**

**Side note: Underlined text is Yaksha speak. Since I assume Mystique Sonia can understand Yaksha, I will give you my translation. Your welcome.**

Sonia ran through the campsite. It had been a year since the final battle with Twinmasters, and the heroes of Big Green had never gotten around to rebuilding their base and home. The main reason was that everyone was too busy. The animal kings had their kingdoms to rule, and there were always some lawbreakers that tried to make trouble. As a result, the residents lived in tents rather than separate rooms. Not everyone liked it, but Apetrully made it clear that the safety and harmony of Hidden Kingdom came first.

_Or order, _thought Sonia. _The Elements of Order._ Fortunately, some books had been spared from the destruction, and Woo kept them safe in his makeshift library. _Let's just hope the book I need wasn't destroyed; that is if we ever had it._

She raced into the library. It was empty, but that was fine by her. "Let's see here…no…no…no…ugh! Where is it!?"

Here.

"That's it! Where did you find it?"

Under E.

"Oh. Ok, let's see here. Elements of Order… ah ha! Elements of Order! See 'The Girl in the Mountain?'"

But that's just a fairytale.

Sonia read aloud. "'The Girl in the Mountain. The image of a human, said to be female, imprinted on Mt. Hima. Some claim that it is the prison of Shadow Moon, a corrupted girl who tried to take over the land and killed 9 humans and animals. Prophecy states that on the longest day of the tenth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring the night eternal.' The longest day of the tenth year? Oh my gosh, that's today!"

How are you sure? Besides, people claim it's her, but it doesn't mean that's true.

"Don't you remember Yaksha? 10 years ago, she came to power. Humans and animals alike were afraid to even step outside because they feared her. Crops were dying and things were freezing over because she refused to raise the sun. And the books not lying when it said that she killed people. She was _insane_, and we can't let her come back!"

What are we going to do?

Sonia thought for a moment. "We have to tell Lin Chung. If there's anyone who knows what to do, it's him." Lin Chung was currently in Northern Hidden Kingdom, investigating so-called monster attacks. Sonia quickly scribbled a letter and sent it up in purple magic. "Now we wait."

A few minutes later, purple energy burst and a letter floated to the ground. Sonia grinned and picked it up. "'Dear Mystique Sonia…'"


	3. Patience and Love

"'There is more to a woman's life than studying old stories. Therefore, I am putting in you in charge of this year's Summer Sun Celebration. This is a task I am sure you will enjoy. But do not forget your friends. Lin Chung.' I don't believe this!"

He's just looking out for you. Besides, this'll be fun! We are going to do it, right?

"Yes. I'll finish the preparations as fast as I can. Then I'll keep looking for proof that Shadow Moon exists!"

But what about your friends?

"I don't doubt Lin Chung's judgment, but the fate of Hidden Kingdom does not rest on me making friends!"

Can't you at least try?

"We'll see. Right now we need to check out the preparations."

First they came to an open field. "Mr. No-Hands!"

"Hello Mystique Sonia. I hear you're in charge of this year's Summer Sun Celebration."

"I am. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting these birds ready. They sing to signal the sun's arrival. Let's just say I've got my work cut out for me." To demonstrate, the birds presented. It sounded like a mix between a broken record and a screechy microphone.

"That's… original."

"That's putting it lightly. We've been working on it all day."

"But you keep going?"

"There's something to be said about practice, Sonia. They've actually improved a bit. All it takes is a bit of patience."

"Patience, huh?"

"That's right."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Good luck!"

"Thank you." Just before she left, Sonia could've sworn she saw a hint of a rainbow.

Near the birds Sonia saw her next order of business. A beautiful whirl of color swirled in the air before dispersing into hundreds of butterflies. On the ground, Jumpy Ghostface laughed and clapped. "They're beautiful, Jumpy!" He laughed again. "They also signal the sun, don't they? How'd you get them into perfect harmony?"

"Jumpy…love butterflies. Butterflies…love Jumpy. Understand…each other."

"So you basically think the same because of your attraction for each other?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool! Keep at it!" He laughed and hopped again. And Sonia was sure she saw the reflection of a rainbow…


End file.
